


Deep Breath

by Hiighanxiety (hauntedonut)



Series: Lonely [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Mental Health Issues, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedonut/pseuds/Hiighanxiety
Summary: What good is it all
Series: Lonely [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879705
Comments: 5





	Deep Breath

Why are you sad? You have so much to be thankful for. You're so blessed and lucky, just try to smile more. 

That's the thing about depression, it doesn't matter how much we do or don't have, we're fucking depressed. It takes your throat and squeezes tighter and tighter till you feel the pressure, till it feels like you're breathing through a straw. You lose sight, all you can hear is the blood in your ears. 

It'll loosen it's grip, but just long enough you can draw a deep breath before the pressure is back. 

You're alone, there's no help, it's just you and this dark cloud. Yeah I have a lot, but really, what good is that if I can't even breath properly?


End file.
